The present invention relates to a fluid spray device, and more particularly to a fluid spray device in which the actuation force exerted by the user is directed in a direction that is different from the direction in which the fluid is sprayed through the spray orifice of the device.
Most fluid dispenser devices, whether they be perfume, medicine, or cosmetic dispensers, are made in such a manner that the user, when wishing to dispense a dose of fluid, exerts a force either on the dispenser head, or on the fluid reservoir, the force being directed axially in the displacement direction of the piston or of the valve of the device. That type of actuation is very practical for any device in which the spray direction is not axial, i.e. is not parallel to the displacement direction of the piston of the pump or the valve member of the valve of the device. In contrast, for a nasal spray in which the fluid is dispensed axially in order to project the dose of fluid into the nostril, that type of spray presents a certain number of drawbacks.
Thus, in particular, the fact that the force for actuating the device must be exerted in an axial direction implies that it is difficult to hold the nasal endpiece still inside the nostril while dispensing. In addition, that type of actuation can require a certain amount of force to overcome the precompression of the pump or of the valve, which can present difficulties for certain people such as the elderly or children, and which can, in extreme cases, also lead to injury to the inside of the nostril. In addition, that type of device is relatively difficult to actuate by a third person who is unable to sense contact of the nasal endpiece inside the nostril.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluid spray device which does not reproduce the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In particular, an object of the present invention is to provide a fluid spray device which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to assemble, and which can be adapted to any type of presently-available pump or valve, without needing to modify the design of the pump or the valve, or of the fixing ring which fixes the pump or the valve on the reservoir.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a fluid spray device which is simple to actuate, in particular in a nasal application.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a fluid spray device which enables the dispenser orifice of the device to be held still inside the nostril while the device is being actuated.